1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mirror to be applied to a vehicle of a passenger car or the like.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In a prior art, in such a field, there is a door mirror including a mirror module, a mirror angle adjusting unit (hereafter, a mirror surface angle adjusting unit), and a visor which accommodates the mirror and the mirror surface angle adjusting unit (hereinafter, a mirror housing) (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). According to the door mirror described in Patent Document 1, there is provided a harness connecting portion (hereinafter, terminal portion) to which a feeding connector portion of a harness which supplies an external power is connected on a back face side of the mirror surface angle adjusting unit. Also, the mirror housing is provided with a partition wall which partitions an inner space thereof to a first space on a front side and a second space on a rear side and fixes the mirror surface angle adjusting unit that is accommodated in the second space. The partition wall is provided with an opening portion which exposes the terminal portion of the mirror surface angle adjusting unit to the first space. Thereby, the feeding connector portion can easily be connected to the terminal portion after accommodating the mirror surface angle adjusting unit in the second space.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-285690